charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Season Six
Season Six Following the events of the season 5 finale, Piper is surprisingly chipper even though Leo left her and Wyatt to become an Elder. Chris is now the Charmed ones Whitelighter and Phoebe has gained a new power, empathy. Phoebe and Paige are worried about Piper and when Paige casts a spell to help Piper remember Leo, the spell backfires and she loses her memory. Phoebe and Paige go in search of Leo; they do not know that Leo is now a prisoner in Valhalla and was sent there by Chris. The three sisters pose as Valkyries with the help of Darryl's soul and are able to rescue Leo, but seeing Leo again, Pipers pain returns and she stays in Valhalla. The sisters are finally able to save Piper and bring her back home. Leo suspects Chris was behind him being sent to Valhalla and does not trust him. Piper now has to deal with being a newly single mother now that Leo has returned to be an Elder. She also tries out dating and finds an interest in Greg a fireman. Leo continues his search to find out more about Chris and his ulterior motives. Phoebe is trying to continue her relationship with her boss Jason Dean, while learning to control her new power. Paige is now busy working at temp jobs which end up having a connection to magic and this leads her into a relationship with Richard ,a witch from a rich family who doesn't use magic because it makes him . As Wyatt Grows, so do his powers, and this causes evil beings to take an interest in this very powerfull child. The sisters learn about a magic school for witches to learn to control their powers and meet the schools headmaster, an Elder named Gideon, who happens to have been Leo's old mentor. Chris later reveals to the Charmed Ones that he has come back from to future to stop Wyatt from turning evil. So begins their search for the demon that will turn Wyatt evil. Along the way, the sisters love lives take a wrong turn; when Jason finds out Phoebe is a witch he breaks up with her and moves to Hong Kong and Paige calls things off with Richard when his use of magic gets out of hand. And Piper decides she is not ready to have a relationship with anyone yet. Phoebe finds out that Chris is actually Piper and Leo's son, and Wyatt's younger brother. He is trying to get Leo and Piper together so he can be conceived or he will cease to exist. When Piper and Leo have an intimate moment while trapped on the Ghostly plane, Chris life is saved and Piper and Leo find out he is their son. The Charmed Ones and Leo continue to try and find the demon that turns Wyatt evil, but little do they know that Gideon is actually trying to kill Wyatt. Through all of this Phoebe loses her active powers in an effort to save Darryl's life when Inspector Sheridan, possessed by an evil spirit discovers the sisters are witches. When Chris escapes from jail for stealing a car during a demon chase, inspector Sheridan goes after him. After killing powerful warlocks, the Charmed Ones think they have killed the threat that was after Wyatt. They decide to send Chris back to the future before inspector Sheridan can get to him, but Gideon changes the spell, which causes them to enter a parallel world and the evil Leo and Chris are in the real world. Piper goes into labor while Phoebe and Paige are trying to save Leo and Chris in the other world. The changes in the worlds, causes their world to be too good, and every little infraction is a capital offense. Gideon attacks Chris and takes away Wyatt. Daryl and Sheridan see no point in arresting Chris since he is mortally wounded and dies in Leos arms and disappears. In the underworld, Gideon is trying to kill Wyatt but is stopped when Leo comes to the rescue and kills Gideon. The family goes to the hospital and welcomes baby Chris to the world. Episodes Category:The Charmed Wiki Category:season 6